Chicago
by acklesaddict
Summary: Three years later, Elena has left mystic falls she lives chicago and her life is going well but a night out on her twenty first birthday leads to the return of an old face from her old life, how will Elena cope with the visitor from her past...
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Please Read and review**

I Pulled the hair curlers out of my hair and sighed, I looked exactly like Katherine then I smiled, the vampire drama was out of my life and it had been for the last three years, no more Katherine, no ancient vampires, no Stefan...I sifted my hands through my hair and then I heard my phone ring so rushed into the living room of my Chicago apartment and flipped it open "hello?"

"Heya honey..." I smiled it was Paul my boyfriend , I smiled to myself thinking of my new human company, Paul listened to the silence on the other end then decided to continue talking "hey, I was wondering do you want to get me to pick you up or do want to meet me in the club, I was going to pick up Alex jack and Alice so I can easily make a stop off..." I smiled and giggled seductively "no its okay Paul, I'm getting a taxi , I have to pick up my little brother from the bus station on the way so I'll see you there" I could imagine his smile on the other side "yeah okay say hi to Jeremy for me"  
"will do, bye."  
I threw the phone down on the glass coffee table and looked at myself in the full length mirror that stood opposite the leather sofa, I studied myself in the mirror I wore a black dress which stopped just above the knee it had white belt of sequins just below the bust and my black stilettos made my legs look long, I grabbed my purse and ensured I had the important things in there , keys , mobile , make up and then I checked I had the silver vervain locket around my neck, I had never taken it off and as much as it hurt me because it reminded me of what had happened with Stefan I knew if I took it off I would be opening myself up into a new world of dangers.  
As I got into my car I heard my phone beep from inside my purse , I grabbed it and flipped it open , it was from Jeremy,  
_hey sis, sorry me and bonnie can't make it tonight, but we'll make it up to you I promise, love you jer xx"  
_I sighed a I flipped the phone closed looks like it's just me and my Chicago friends tonight, oh well at least I didn't have to deal with my brother and best friend making out that was good news.  
I got to the club early and not many people were there, Paul had probably got side tracked by Alice and the way she took hours to get ready, Alice was pauls sister, I liked her and she had been my best friend here in Chicago.  
I went up to the bar of the club and got a beer, I sipped it a couple of times and then heard my phone beep once again. I pulled it out this time it was Paul.  
_Sorry babe, Alice took foooreva getting dressed and traffics bad going to be a bit late probably about an hour  
_An Hour! Oh my gosh how long did that girl need to get changed. Then I heard a voice behind me "date bailed" I looked at the guy, he was cute, he had light brown hair and blue eyes and was smiling at me in a suggestive way." Sorry buddy, I'm taken" I turned back to the bar and the guy sat down next to me "what does that matter? I don't see him here and that's all that matters" he winked and I couldn't help but laugh. "sorry you're not my type" the guy laughed and then took a swig of his drink "oh well your loss babe," he got up and I watched him walk to the other side of the room and engage conversation with some blonde, poor girl.  
Then something caught my eye, well more someone he was sitting at the bar drinking some form of whisky, he wore a leather jacket and black jeans, my eyes drifted upwards and I saw his matted raven hair and as my eyes were caught on him his head turned and when his eyes locked onto mine his eyes widened smiled softly and before i knew it he was sitting beside me.  
"Elena?"  
"It's good to see you too Damon."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Me? I live here, what are you doing here?"  
"Big city...no one notices if girls go missing" my mouth dropped open I gave him a dirty look "ahhh calm it Elena...I haven't killed anyone since I've been here, sooo where is ..." I gulped I thought Stefan would've contacted Damon by now, Damon left mystic falls just before I did..."Damon...me and Stefan...we...I moved here alone" Damon narrowed his eyes "you broke up..." I looked down slightly upset by this "yeah...things changed...I changed" Damon looked at the length of my dress and at my chosen hair style "Clearly..." I narrowed my eyes at him "what does that mean?" before Damon could answer I heard a cough from behind me I turned and Alice and Paul were behind me, I stood up and kissed Paul on the lips, I heard Damon speak from behind "Elena aren't you going to introduce us"  
"oh...yeah...Paul this is Damon, my friend from back home...Damon this is Paul my boyfriend" Damon shook his hand and I couldn't guess what he was thinking "and this is Alice..." Damon kissed her hand just like he had when I first met him, "where's everyone else" Paul looked at me apologetically "they bailed..." I wasn't so upset and neither was Alice who was already ordering shots "Nah...don't worry everyone knows the parties wherever Elena is!" Damon couldn't help but smirk "yeah back home we call her party Lena? Right Elena?"  
I pulled my head back as I threw the shot down my throat, I giggled in triumph as I slammed the glass back on the table. I saw Alice quickly run beside me and she held my hands, her bright face was buzzing and she might as well of been jumping up and down."That Blonde guy over there wants to dance! What do I do?" I giggled at her and looked over to spot the blonde guy, he was cute...I beamed at Alice "just go have fun, dance, if he has any sense he'll LOVE you..." she smiled and bounced over to meet the guy. I turned back to the bar and I could feel Damon next to me, "So...where's Lover boy?"  
"What?"  
"Your boyfriend? Where is he?" I raised my eyebrows and signaled for the bartender to pass me another drink "He went to the bathroom..." Damon nodded "well I insist you dance with me..." I shook my head and laughed "Damon...no..." he pulled himself back with a hurt expression on his face "I'm hurt Elena, you won't dance with your oldest friend here..."  
"Damon...Paul can get very...jealous..." Damon tutted "Ugh...you're dating another Stefan? really Elena you need to get a better sense of men...Anyway I'm not worried about that I can handle myself" he grinned and winked at me "it's not you I'm worried about..." Damon dropped his empty bottle onto the bar and grabbed my hand "you are dancing with me...and I'm not taking no as an answer" I smiled as he pulled me closer to the dance floor , It was a slow song and I lifted my arms around Damon's neck and he put his arms around my waist. As we swayed slowly, I saw Alice dance past is with wide eyes, she looked at Damon and then at me she raised her eyebrows and then went back to her own business; Damon laughed "What is it with you and annoying blonde friends? She is cute though..."  
"Damon. No, not her..."  
"Relax Elena I was simply appreciating.." I nodded and looked away from Damon, he moved his head so he was back in my eye line "Anyway I believe we have some catching up to do?"  
"What?" I was staring directly into his bright eyes and he smiled as he stared back into mine "what happened?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't answer a question with a question. What happened with Stefan?" I nodded and pulled my hands from around his back and turned away from him I stood there for a second and then eyed the exit, I stepped past Paul on the way out who grabbed my wrist, I hadn't realized the tears down my cheeks and Paul seemed concerned "Ellie? are you okay?" i nodded "Fine Paul...I just need some air" he nodded and stepped towards heading outside with me, I placed my hand on his chest "no Paul you better go check on Alice she's pretty wasted..." he looked over and saw her pretty much dancing on the bar he rushed over to her and I sighed a sigh of relief and I stepped outside. The air was cold and I moved over to sit on a wall over the other side, I wrapped my arms around me and began to shiver, "here take this..." Damon was opposite me and he had removed his leather jacket and wrapped it around me, I looked up at him he was wearing a black V-neck shirt which was VERY tight. I smiled at him thankfully, "So...are you going to tell me, what happened or am I going to have to find Stefan?" he sat down beside me and I sighed I was going to have to tell him eventually why was now any worse than later. "Katherine happened." I looked at his eyes and at the mention of Katherine his whole face hardened then I felt his hand on top of mine "what did she do?"  
"Stefan slept with her..." Damon looked hurt and he just stared at the floor "I'm sorry..."  
"yeah well it's in the past." Damon smiled and looked back at me "yeah well you gave her exactly what she wanted."  
"and what's that?"  
"Stefan." I nodded and tears were rolling down my cheeks "oh no, don't cry , Elena?" I couldn't help it , I couldn't control it , then i felt Damon's arms around me I burrowed my face into damons chest and he held me there for a couple of minutes. I had stopped crying but I still held myself to Damon and I could just see him grin at me "I'm hungry...could you eat?" I nodded and laughed at him he grabbed my wrist with both his hands and began walking off leading me behind him.  
We were sitting in a Diner somewhere and we hadn't spoken for a while I smiled and Damon looked confused "What? What are you thinking about?" I smiled even wider "I'm thinking about Georgia..."  
Damon grinned "ahhh you're thinking about our little road trip..."  
"I nearly moved to Georgia you know? I was going to get an apartment right next to Bree's bar."  
"Why didn't you?"  
"Too many memories."  
"Good memories though right?"  
I shook my head "I had a fight with Stefan that day, over Katherine..." Damon sighed and nodded "why do they always choose Stefan?"  
"What?"  
".Both of you chose Stefan..."  
"Damon...I..."  
"No...Don't Elena...let's not spoil your birthday" I looked at my watch and laughed "there's only three minutes of my birthday left."  
"Well let's make them a good three minutes..." Damon laughed and leaned in to sip his coffee but I caught him first I slapped my lips against his and kissed him I broke free and looked into his eyes "Best three minutes of my life..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Thank you to anyone who put this story on alert or anything like that but pleases review!**

I sat silently in the diner with Damon, seconds before I had leaned forward and kissed him and for the first time ever, he looked shocked."This is Elena right?"  
"What?"  
"You're not Katherine?"  
"Why would I be Katherine?"  
"Last time I kissed you and you kissed me back you were Katherine."  
"Well, I'm not Katherine."  
"good." he smirked and it made me smile. "I was going to head back to mystic falls after this..." I nodded pretending I hadn't heard. "Elena?"  
"I heard." Damon nodded "and you don't want to come?" I shook my head and sipped my coffee "I want to go back I miss home but..." Damon nodded and finished my sentence for me "you don't want to see Stefan" I nodded and Damon grinned "So you're going to let him dictate your life..." I looked up "What?"  
"He is going to ruin your life and your going to let him..."  
"Damon you don't know what you're talking about!"  
"Really? Because I let him ruin mine!" I looked at Damon narrowing my eyes "Listen Elena, I let him ruin my life but I'm not putting up with it, I go back so I can give him hell..." i gave Damon and an evil smile "so you want me to go back with you and give Stefan hell..." Damon returned the smile and winked. I wasn't one for the evil revenge but I liked this plan.  
Damon and I left the diner and stood out in the street for a couple of minutes "So...I guess I'll drop you home and then see you in the morning where we then head to mystic falls" he grinned and I beamed back then Damon paused "there could be one more thing..."  
"What?" I narrowed my eyes at Damon, I was two inches away from him he moved my hair and stroked my neck "You want to turn me..." Damon's eyes shot straight into mine "no...But apparently you want me too."  
"Damon it always had to come to this..."  
"No..."  
"Fine...I'll grow old and die..."  
"Elena, me and you will never work..."  
"But we worked as friends we could work again..." Damon nodded and bit his wrist I shook my head not here...back at my apartment where I can't hurt anyone by accident.  
I sucked the blood from Damon's wrist and I could feel him trying to pull me off, when I finally broke free I stared at him. "Damon you have to do it, I can't turn unless you kill me."  
"Elena I can't I'm sorry" I tutted and sighed "Fine I'll do it myself..." Damon narrowed his eyes and followed me as I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a knife..."see...you do it or I will..." Damon shook his head and tried to take the knife but I pulled away and plunged the knife into my chest it was strange it was less like pain and more like relief, I could feel myself drop to the floor and I felt Damon catch me "Dam it Elena..."  
I woke up in my bed and I noticed Damon sitting at the end of the bed "Damon..."  
"Elena? How do feel?"  
"Hungry." Damon nodded and threw something at me I caught it and then stared...it was a blood bag "Damon...perhaps I can't do this..." he stood up and stared at me "Elena drink it...you stabbed yourself YOU wanted this. So drink..."  
"Damon...its blood..."  
"and no one died it's from a blood bank, either drink it or I'll make you" I threw the bag down and sat on the bed so my legs were dangling over the edge. I heard Damon sigh and then I felt him pin my throat back and he was on top of me. "I'm sorry Elena" he held my throat and poured the blood in with one hand I gargled and tried to resist but it felt soothing on my dry throat and as I swallowed it all I felt myself getting dizzy. Then Damon released my throat and got off me."i'm sorry Elena" I turned around and fell asleep" When I woke up I felt different I stood up and looked in the mirror I looked no different, paler perhaps , but then I smelt something and my eyes changed they turned red and I could see the veins pumping around them just like I had seen on Stefan and Damon so often. Then I heard a cough from behind me and as I turned I felt the veins disappear. "Damon!"  
"Rise and shine!"  
"am I..."  
"a vampire? yeah doesn't feel that different yet does it...trust me that will change, we better get on the road especially if we want to get to mystic falls" I nodded "just let me get change." Damon nodded but just stood there "in private..." Damon sighed "fine if you must..."

I was sitting in the motel room sipping occasionally at a bottle of blood I had in my right hand I was surprised how little blood I wanted. Then Damon came in throwing his jacket onto the bed he held my old necklace back up," and considers old vervain necklace de-vervained and all magic ked up lets test it." I stood up and Damon lifted my hair to slip the necklace on.  
For the first time in days I felt the sunlight on my face and I heard Damon chuckle from behind me. "It's good isn't it, everything feels different and new" I nodded even though I didn't agree, everything felt normal.  
Damons old car pulled into mystic falls just as the sun went down and I gave him a concerned look "what's wrong?"  
"What is Jeremy going to say?"  
"He is going to say oh my big sister give me a big hug!"  
"Oh my god or Alaric, or bonnie! Oh Damon I didn't think this through..."  
"It's a bit late now..."  
"I know...and I'm sorry, I asked you to do it...but thank you" Damon smirked and waggled his eyebrows "well that IS me, the always helpful Damon Salvatore..."  
"So where to first?"  
"We don't want too many people seeing you now, we'll head to the boarding house first I think, say high to that little brother of mine..." I gulped and held my hands close to me "Elena, you're a vampire now, everything between you and Stefan its the past, if there is a future for you two them it has to be...an..." I shook my head before Damon could add anything too that sentence "I am never going to be with Stefan again , Damon he hurt me...and I'll never forget that...I promise..." Damon nodded and parked his car outside the boarding house. "Well here goes nothing."

Damon knocked on the door of the boarding house, I stood cautiously behind him , I wasn't sure how Stefan would react to me being back, I couldn't imagine how he would react to me being a Vampire. Damon knocked again and as the door opened I could see his face light up "hello brother" he grinned and I could see from behind Damon's shoulder that Stefan wasn't smiling. "What are you doing back brother?"

"I decided I wasn't going to be driven away from my home by you any longer! You monster!" he mocked "no Damon, I tried to contact you years ago you didn't want to come home..." Damon rested his hand on the doorway and blew out a breath "Well you've caught me out there. Okay I admit, While in a little bar in little Chicago I came across a mutual friend of ours that wished to visit so I was just kind enough to give her a lift" Damon grinned "What are you-"Stefan was about to continue but Damon had pulled me forward and wrapped his arm around my shoulders "now my dear brother are not going to invite us in?" Stefan's eyes began to widen at the sight of me and after he had stepped backwards to let us in the most unexpected thing was released from his mouth. "Katherine?" my mouth dropped open and I felt Damon's hand on my arm holding me from doing anything I would regret. Damon spoke just before an angry growl escaped my lips "actually, no. Now we have a new Dead girlfriend to fight over for all eternity, well for you to Love for all eternity and me to have friendship...well with benefits of course" I swear in normal life I would've hit Damon for that comment but the shear shock on Stefan's face was priceless I couldn't help but taunt him more. I picked up my hand and wrapped it into Damon's making Stefan tense up. "What's wrong? Stefan, aren't you pleased to see me?"


End file.
